Dragon Ball Z: Cell games: Pokemon Edition
by Shadowbolt192
Summary: Cell decided to host a tournament to see who is the strongest of all warriors. But in Pokemon battles... how will this turn out? Teen rating just to be safe. Most of this story will most be K plus . This is also a random story came up with up. One more thing, Cell will act like Lord Bills in this. More chilled with the Z fighters.
1. Cell and Pokemon

**This is taking place during the Cell games. This is more of a random story. I got this idea from a picture of Goku going to battle Cell through a Pokemon battle. **

* * *

"We are going to have a tournament. And if you beat me... your planet lives and I will leave. And if you fail to beat me... your planet dies," Cell said to everyone on the planet on TV, but we are going to have a tournament through Pokemon battles," Cell taking out his 3Ds.

"Why Pokemon battles?" Asked a random person.

"Pokemon battles are fun. Fighting is as well, but gets rather boring at one point. And I wanted to try something new."

"Well then..." the random person left.

"Thank goodness I played Minecraft," Cell grabbing a mountain and breaking it in half and turning them into square pieces like in Minecraft. Then he made a small house for the tournament."Now time for some decorations," Cell headed for the city and stole some Pokemon stuff and went back to the arena and set them up.

He put a Charizard poster by the side and of the arena, and then decided to put a Lucario toys same size as him on the doors as guards. "I know Vegeta will try to destroy these. Good thing I'm more powerful than him," Cell setting up more stuff for the tournament. He then looked at his small house for the tournament. "This should be enough. Now for the Z warriors." Cell going to tell them.

* * *

**Just decide 6 Pokemon for all DBZ warriors, expect Krilllin and Yamcha. I already decided for them. I also decided Cell's team.**


	2. Cell giving 3Ds

**I'm making this Pokemon X and Y alittle different. Where Cell hacked the game and made some changes to the game. And is modified version of X and Y. The challenges for the Z fighter fighters will be different each time. They won't get the same ones.**

* * *

"All right, where are the Z fighters? Before that, one thing," Cell grabbed his cloning machine he made and cloned the 3Ds with Pokemon Y in it. "This should save them time ev training and breeding for battles. They should practice battles for awhile. I can tell Gohan to make a Minecraft account and he can tell me how process is with them," Cell left to the city and found their home and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chi-Chi noticed Cell and screamed making herself drop to the floor with Goku and Gohan hearing what happened and rush there.

"Cell?! What are you doing here?!" Gohan and Goku turning Super Saiyan about to attack Cell, but Cell stopped Goku putting up the passed out Chi-Chi and put her on the bed.

"Chill out guys. I'm only here to give you two 3Ds with Pokemon Y in it." Cell gave them a 3Ds.

"Why?" Gohan and Goku asked no longer in Super Saiyan form.

"This is how the tournament will play out. Was your TV even on?" Cell sighed.

"Me, Gohan, and Chi-Chi were eating and then you came knocking on the door." Goku told Cell.

"Oh. Why am I not surprised?" Cell asked with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm going to give one to the others as well. And Gohan... Make a Minecraft account to get in touch with me if you and the other Z fighters practice alot in the battles. My Minecraft name is Cell." Cell giving him the tutorial paper for starting Minecraft.

"Okay. Thanks I guess..." Gohan was confused by the fact Cell is being nice to the Gohan. And Cell then left to find the other Z fighters.

"He was being nice. That's rare. What is this Minecraft is he talking about?" Goku asked with confused attitude.

"Not sure. Let's see what it is then." Goku and Gohan left to the computer and tried Minecraft out and put the 3Ds on the counter.

**Meanwhile with Cell...**

"Time to find Vegeta and Trunks. Vegeta will be a threat to my 3Ds." Cell making more copies of the 3Ds. "I got a better idea." Cell getting unbreakable rope. "This will stop him," as he headed for Bulma's house and knocked on the door, and Bulma noticed him.

"Cell, what are you doing here?" Bulma asked with confusion.

"I'm here to give Vegeta and Trunks some 3Ds. Take 10 of them, just in case if Vegeta breaks one. It's for the tournament. Ask Gohan and Goku about this." Cell giving Bulma 12 3Ds.

"Okay thanks. Your being nice. That's weird, but thanks anyway," Bulma closing the door and Cell left to find the remaining ones.

"Where can the remaining ones be at? Maybe Kami's Lookout?" Cell going to Kami's Lookout and looking for the remaining Z fighters, but only encountered Piccolo and Krillin.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't be making the arena?" Piccolo asked Cell.

"Yeah. Shouldn't you? It's your job after all," Krillin asked.

"I'm here to give you some 3Ds with Pokemon Y in it." Giving Krillin and Piccolo 2 3Ds. "The other two are for Yamcha and Tien. Where are they anyway?" Cell asked them.

"Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, while we wait for our turn to go in." Krillin told Cell.

"Oh. Just tell them the training spot is useless. We are going to battle with Pokemon battles." Cell told them.

"Your serious?" Krillin and Piccolo asked while face palming.

"Yes! Battles are fun. Fighting is too, but I can get bored from it sometimes." Cell told them.

"Oh. That's new coming from you, Cell. You are unique then." Piccolo told Cell.

"I'm surprised really." Krillin looking surprised.

"Anyway, I'm off. I'm going to play some Minecraft." Cell left Kami's Lookout to his small arena place to play Minecraft.

* * *

**Sorry for making these short. I hoped you liked this. I was going to use TFS Mr. Popo in this as well. Only to scare off Cell. Even Cell is scared of him. To anyone asking about the Minecraft part, Cell made an arena and making them into square pieces. Cell is neutral in this story. I'll put the Pokemon people suggested in this. Pikachu in this will have a Super Saiyan form with base 255 in all stats in Super Saiyan mega form.**


End file.
